


endurance

by shigeko_chan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: Ryuuji makes Rin combust—literally.





	endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see everyone! (๑╹ω╹๑ )  
> Happy (late) valentine’s day!! I hope you all received much love this year  
> as always, enjoy this work!!

Calloused hands smoothed over the boy’s shaking thighs. Ryuuji laved at the hardening protrusions on his chest, grunting in satisfaction at the lovely sounds drawn from him.

 

He spends his time pleasuring the demon, finding and relearning his weak spots. The aria builds him up, watching in exhilaration as he gives in more and more. Ryuuji waits until Rin is a helpless, writhing mess of sweat-slick limbs and black hair, until his moans break off into sobs and he’s so caught up in emotions that he can’t breathe, that he stops altogether.

 

Rin’s eyes caught his, and they were stunning. Comely blues swimming with lust; they were dilated, pleading, desiring. But, despite that, he still said no.

 

“Uwaah,” the younger teen whines. “Don’t stop.”

 

Rin doesn’t know how or when this happened, but thanks to the aria his body is a ball of hypersensitivity; every touch, every beat, every sensation is being blurred together into one stream of constant pleasure.

 

It’s so chaotic it’s scary, yet it feels indescribably amazing. And he’s getting close again— _fuck_ , he’s gonna come. The anticipation makes Rin’s voicebox go into overdrive. His heartbeat is in his throat, pinging in his toes, and he’s close, so close he can taste it on his tongue, and Ryuuji is stopping again.

 

“ _Fuuuck_!”, he cries out as he bucks his hips. “Bastard!”

 

The brunette ducks his head down to give Rin’s dick a quick kiss, and idly strokes his tail. “Not yet. Gotta relax for me, baby.”

 

Rin wants to cry. Who knew his boyfriend was such a _big_ _fucking_ _**tease**_? He mentally notes to smack him when this is all over.

 

But Ryuuji doesn’t stop. He sweetly carries his body to orgasm again and again and admires the rush, the excitement that knots his stomach in two. All he wanted in bed was to break Rin’s spirit and make him just fucking set the house on fire.

 

Rin squirms underneath him (he’s probably halfway there already). He’s throbbing so much, and it hurts all the way up to his abdomen. If he doesn’t get it back in his mouth he knows he’s gonna combust.

 

“Hurry,” he breathes.

 

The aria ignored him, accepting his cock into his throat once more. Rin can only throw his head back and release a stuttering gasp.

 

“Ohmygod— _ohmygod_ , Ryuuji, please!”

 

It’s practically drooling fluid, and so flushed with blood that it’s purple. Ryuuji is fascinated at how far he’s come, and how close he is to toppling over the edge.

 

“Ryuuji... oh fuck, please do it again—pleasepleaseplease!”, he begs. He knows he’s a mess, God, such a mess, but Rin can’t stop trembling under his touch.

 

Ryuuji gives his quivering thigh a lazy kiss. “You want me to make you come?”

 

The demon nods enthusiastically. His eyes narrow and he smirks darkly, before gulping him down to the base. Rin _screams_.

 

The aria bounces back quickly, and not only begins to jerk him off, but plunges his fingers into his heat as well.

 

“Fuck, look at you Rin—so beautiful. You’re so fucking pretty, baby, just for me.”

 

“ _Ryuuji_ —haahh—ah, aah!”, the demon is sobbing, crying, his moans drowning into screams of relief. “Oh fuck, ahh, I’m gonna—!”

 

He catches his teeth on the boy’s hip. The fingers inside him slam into his good spot right as he murmurs the words, “That’s right, come for me.”

 

Rin’s eyes shine dazzlingly bright, and a flash of blue erupts from his body.

 

It hits him so hard it takes his breath away. Rin is ablaze in blue flames, his essence seeping over his hand, eyes wide and clouded in pure euphoria. He looks _beautiful_. Ryuuji hopes to God this moment will be engraved into his memory for the rest of his life.

 

Neither of them are sure when time starts again. Time seemed to have stood still when Rin reached orgasm.

 

Ryuuji removed himself from inbetween his legs to settle next to his boyfriend. He scoops him up in his arms and huddles against him under the covers.

 

“Ry-Ryuuji—“, the demon sighs in exhaustion. “Ryuuji, I don’t think there’s a word to describe how incredible that was.”

 

The aria smiles fondly and pets his head. “You did good, you did so good for me.”

 

For once, Rin realizes, that instead of four or five, he only needed one orgasm to satisfy him this time. His power was tapped out completely...

 

“You know, I’m not even sure what happened,” he mutters. “I mean, I came... but I think I flew through multiple dimensions just now.”

 

Ryuuji smirks. “Would you mind if I made you fly across dimensions again?”

 

“Well, uh—“

 


End file.
